Seven minutes in Heaven
by xXBloodPaperXx
Summary: As the fifth season (wich in reality is the sixth one) goes on, all the contestants from the first four seasons are stuck in a mansion playing the classic game of seven minutes in heaven. You decide the couples! :D Up next, B. (Also, onloy people can be used. So no AlxPineapple; Anne Maria x hairspray or whatever else you can think of xD )
1. Alejandro

**Hey guys! :D**

**This is just something I thought of, while looking through fanfiction, looking for, well fanfictions :') It's quite simple. You'll tell me in your reviews which couple do you want to spend 7 minutes in heaven ;) Now, to be clear: You can request yuri, yaoi, cannon and fannon pairings. Only two people (sorry for you threesome or foursome lovers ;) ) I will do a pairing only ONCE. No matter how many times you'll ask me to do one pairing, I'll only do it once. An if they'll be OOC, then I will edit the chapter. Yes, it's one pairing per chapter :3 C'mon guys be original! I don't want the usual couples, think outside the box! :D **

**So, shall we begin? :) Also, only people from the first four seasons ok? I haven't watched the sixth one yet TT^TT**

It was evening when the contestants from the first four season arrived at the mansion. It's not like they came at their own will. Chris forced them to come while he was hosting the fifth season. "It's like the Revenge of the Island all over again! Except that with the contestants from Revenge of the Island as well..." Complained Courtney.

"Oh shut up. At least you didn't have to go back to that island during the fourth season." Heather snapped at her.

"Yeah gotta agree with Heather on this one." Gwen admitted, as Duncan put his arm around her **[1]**

"Oh you're just siding with her you boyfriend stealer cause you don't want to admit that I'm right!" Courtney yelled at her.

"Ladies, please don't fight. We are all just tired after Chef's riding. Let's sleep it off and talk about it tomorrow." Alejandro said, getting between Gwen and Courtney. The two years of break between Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Pahkitew Island let him enough time to get back all of his charm. He had a lot of scars everywhere though, but they just seemed to add to his charm.

"Whoa; whoa; whoa! Who said anything about sleeping?" Everyone groaned as Chris popped seemingly out of nowhere.

"Why did you bring us here?" Jo asked him annoyed. He grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. You are here to play a classical game of... 7 minutes in heaven!" All the contestants groaned.

"But, what if we're in a relationship already?" Bridgette asked as Geoff pulled her closer while glaring at Alejandro. The latter didn't seem to care, as he looked around, trying to get used to all the new contestants. Chris laughed.

"Who cares? It's all about the hate, the love and the kissing." Chris laughed, "plus who says kissing an ex, or another person while in a relationship says drama!" There are cameras in the room where you'll choose the two losers, and in the closet and as per usual, in the toilet, you guys will have the confessional cam..." He winked.

"But... since you're hosting the sixth season... who will host... our game?" Zoey asked, parting lips from Mike.

"It's me~" Blaineley sang, pushing Chris out of the way.

"Ugh, her again?" Courtney asked looking at the person nearest her, who turned out to be B. He just looked at her, and shrugged.

"You really don't speak do you?"

"He doesn't." Cameron chipped in.

"Stop stealing my camera time!" Blaineley said, forcing the camera to look on her.

"Anyway, why not start right away? In the room right here, you have a jar. There are names of all the contestants. You'll go in the alphabetical order blablabla... questions?"

"Yeah, what will happen if we will get a person of the same gender as us, eh?" Everyone looked at Ezekiel.

"Don't you know the rules? You'll have to kiss them." This caused even more protests from the teens.

"That's it! I'm suing you!" Before Courtney could call her lawyer, Blaineley took her P.D.A away.

"Let's just get this over with." Noah sighed. When everybody looked at him questioningly, he glared.

"I've been made fun of ever since TDI, I know better than any of you how it feels."

"Let's just get this over with." Alejandro snapped. Blaineley checked him out, and quickly straitened her hair, to which Heather rolled her eyes and looked away.

Alejandro's P.O.V

"It's a good thing you're willing to start, since you're the first to go." My eyes widened. I forgot, alphabetical order.

_Let's just hope it won't be Heather. _I knew that if I had to be in the same room as her, and she'd look me in the eyes again, I wouldn't be able to say no.

Once we were all inside, I picked up the jar, and took out the first scrap of paper that I saw.

"Eva" The silence was as awkward as... erm... my kiss with Heather?

"Well, the closet's right here so..." Blaineley pushed us towards the door.

"Ladies first." I muttered, smirking at her, she just grunted. Once inside, we couldn't hear a thing.

"So, Eva... I never got to meet you in person, which is quite a shame really... You know you shouldn't have been voted off so early in the game. I'm sure you'd crush all of your enemies..." I purred getting closer to her. She snarled at me, before pushing me against a wall. For a second I thought she would kiss me as she got really close to me.

"I know you. I can tell you're just trying to woo me. But new flash. I'm not like all the other girls. Just because they fell for your little sweet words and god knows what else doesn't mean I will!" I pissed her off.

"Hey Eva, calm down! Listen to me! Just because I'm complimenting you, it doesn't mean I'm using you! Besides, I didn't use _everyone_!" I defended myself, and Eva smirked.

"Oh right. I forgot about your _love_ for Heather." She taunted me.

"Um... I was actually talking about Blaineley!" I lied through my teeth.

"But anyway... has anyone ever told you how unique you are?" She raised one part of her unibrow at me.

"What?"

"Well, I mean not only is it quite unusual for a girl to like sports so much, but also, you could beat some of the guys in here... You know, this is quite... _exciting_." I whispered in her ear. I didn't get a response I'd expect. She wasn't blushing or giggling as Bridgette or Lindsay would do. She wasn't getting boosted up like Courtney or Leshawna would. And she wasn't mad at me the way she-devil would be.

"Bet I can beat you with sparring." She smirked smugly. I smirked right back.

"Only if I win, you owe me a kiss." She rolled her eyes.

"We have to kiss anyway."

"I know, but if I win it'll be two kisses." She rolled her eyes, but this time a small smirk of her own was on her mouth.

"If I win, you can't flirt with me for the next season where we'll be." I placed my hands on my heart.

"I swear this by my honor."

"That's not a lot." I felt insulted, and looked at her in shock as she laughed.

"Just messing with you, Pineapple breath." I smirked.

"Quite original nickname."

"Just get on with the sparring!" And so we did. At first we were only fooling around with each other, but soon our competitive sides got the best of us, and soon enough Eva was smirking triumphal.

"Well it seems you got beaten up by a girl... again." She smirked evilly, and I smirked in a flirty manner.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed that match."

"You want a rematch?" She asked me, but I shook my head.

"Not yet... But soon enough."

"Ha! Just you try! You'll fail anyway; we all know that-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. She was shocked by my actions, and as I pulled back and smirked again.

"Maybe you'd like a rematch?" I said in a flirtatious manner, before getting a slap in the arm.

"No flirting, remember?" I groaned out of pure frustration, before feeling a kiss on my cheek,.

"That's for being a good sport about losing." I grinned seductively at her.

"Maybe I'm up for that rematch actually." She rolled her eyes and punched me on my arm again, a slight smirk on her lips. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Your seven minutes are up!" Blaineley's voice cried out. Both of us stood up and shook hands.

"Until our next sparring match, pineapple breath."

"So I see the nickname's sticking?"

"Just as your tongue to the pineapple."

We walked out, and saw the big screen then never saw before.

"Woop! Way to go and crush him sister!" Leshawna yelled happily.

"Wait, so they watched us?" Eva asked in disbelief. The rest nodded.

"Anyway, our next contestant is Anne Maria! And you viewers, decide with who she'll end up!" Blaineley said, before the screen went blank.

**[1] - In this story the fifth season NEVER happened. Cause I hated it.**

**So, who saw this pairing? I ship them so much! :D Shame they never met :( Anyway, was it in character? I think Eva was slightly OOC :/ So, do you ship Alva? Who do you want Anne Maria to be stuck with?**

**Also, please look at my poll, it's for my other story Secrets left behind. Please vote!**

**Also, this story doesn't mean I'm abandoning TDI my way or Secrets left behind. I just need something light to write as well, because believe me, when I say chapter 13 of secrets left behind will be heart breaking, it means it will be. And I need to make a plan for TDI my way before I can continue it :') ** **So yeah... Review! :**D


	2. Anne

**Official note of officialness: I saw TDPI. The characters from that season will be included! :3**

**Cookieplzandthnx:**

**Good idea and it's not too mature. How Anne Maria and Noah?**

**I'm not interested in mature stuff for now x3 **

**Yay! Thanks for voting! Now, please have a cookie ;)**

**WishStar:**

**Brick! Brick! Brick! Brick! Please pick Brick!**

**I'd love to, but you're the only one to vote for him :/**

**AwesomeAuthor13:**

**Anne Maria and Duncan!**

**Cool! Nice idea! :D**

**SprinkleDonut:**

**I want to see NoahXCody please!**

**Woah, I know C isn't far behind after A, but seriously I asked to vote for Anne. **

**aspiringAnimator:**

**Noah and Mike. I'd want to see how Noah reacts to someone like him, lol.**

**What do you mean by "someone like him"? I'm really interested in knowing that.**

**KaylaBow:**

**I would totally would love it if you did some good ol jock. But that's not original so I pick NoahxIzzy. But if you do Jock then I would explode with happiness.**

**Nizzy lover, huh? ;D**

**You know, I probably shouldn't say this, but in any case, I'll continue this story till I get every pairing possible with every character ~3~ so you'll have Jock eventually.**

**Future Writer:**

**Dawn And Cameron. They would look cute together.**

**Yes, they surely would look cute together 3**

**P.S. I love your nick! :D**

**Hellflores:**

**Anna Maria with Ezekiel**

**Yup. That's the IT couple of the chapter.**

**Kutey8:**

**Oh this will be fun... :)**

**For Anne-Maria, I think she should spend her 7 minutes in heaven with either Lightning or Ezekiel. Whichever one is more torture for her. (I'm so evil!)**

**Oh yes it will... :)**

**So either a self absorbed jock who lacks a brain or a homeschooled guy with a crush on her... You're evil indeed... But I like that xD**

**Uh-huh190:**

**Lightning and Anne Maria**

**They would be awesome together, am I right?**

**NerdyNightStocker:**

**I've never seen Alva before but it's refreshing!**

**Hmmm I definitely choose Ezekiel since they had such a humorous interaction in ROTI. Lightning/Anne Maria is too predictable and boring...**

**I love writing for the unusual couples. It is way more refreshing than the couples you can read about everyday.**

**Anneke it is! :p**

**Guest:**

**Omg you need to do Courtney and Duncan ; EPIC DRAMA THERE! Haha, great job with this chapter though. Al and Eva? Never saw it coming but you did a good job with the pairing, nice work!**

**Yes, there would be drama indeed ;D**

**Yay! I'm glad you liked it! :***

**NaruHinaFanboy:**

**Please try Anne Maria and Ezekiel as the next pairing for the game. Your fanfic btw is very promising so keep up the good work my friend. :)**

**I'll do my best for Anneke :3**

**Wow, thanks! This means a lot to me :)**

**Well, if it depended from me, I'd pick Cody, cause Andy ( or Codanne, whichever you prefer) is awesome 3**

**Anyways, please enjoy! :D**

Anne's P.O.V

When the hot Alejandro and the sports freak older version of Jo, Eva came back, Blaineley gave all of us keys to our rooms. When I was already in my pyjamas, I realised that outside my window was a shadow watching me. I shuddered. It's just a cameraman. I thought to myself in order to calm me down. Soon enough, I forgot all about the mysterious shadow as I fell asleep.

In the morning, just after breakfast, Blaineley took all of us into the living room. There, she shoved me to the jar.

"Come on Anne, let's see whom did you get!"

I glared at her.

"It's Anne Maria for you." She just looked at me weirdly.

~Confessional Cam~

Mike: I hope it won't be me. Seeing how it was between Vito, Anne, Zoey and me last season, a kiss with her isn't something on my to-do list.

~Confessional Cam~

I tried putting this away, but nothing worked. So, I just read the name out loud.

"Ezekiel." An uncomfortable silence filled the room, before most of the contestants from the first three seasons burst out laughing. Much to my horror, I saw the guy who was a... Zombie thingy last season coming to my side. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Hi... Eh?" I rolled my eyes, took his wrist and dragged him to the room, and slammed the door shut.

~Confessional Cam~

Anne: The sooner I kiss the freak, the sooner it will be over.

Lightning: Damn, she looked as if she wanted to sha-bang him! Lightning should learn some pick up lines from the freak, and Lightning will get sha-banged!

~Confessional Cam~

"Ok, we just kiss and then we get outta here, got that?" Before he could reply, I grabbed his shoulders, and pressed my lips against his. It lasted a second, and I quickly let go of him, letting him fall to the ground. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't open.

"Seven minutes is seven minutes." Blaineley's voice filled the room as I growled annoyed.

"Ooh man, this kiss was better than I expected. Not even seeing you yesterday made me think-" my eyes widened, as I turned around. He was clumsily standing up. I came closer to him, and pressed him against the wall.

"You were the one watching me yesterday? You creep!" I grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the floor. The I jumped at him and started beating him up.

~Confessional Cam~

Ezekiel: *seriously beaten up* Sooo she wants too kiss me then she tries too kill mee? Girls are weird. Also I was sleeping yesterday, not watching her! I swear eh!

Izzy: How dare she think it was Zeke? I was the one outside watching. I wanted to see the newbies!

~Confessional Cam~

As I was beating the life out of Ezekiel, I heard his comments go from

"Wait what did you mean? I never spied on anyone!" To

"Girls sure are strong."

Frankly, beating him up felt good.

"That's for sneak peeking at me yesterday!" A punch to the stomach.

"That's for that comment you said about girls being inferior to guys!" An elbow to the rib.

"And this is for tricking me into thinking you gave me a real diamond!" A punch to the face.

Suddenly, some contestants broke in. Lightning, Alejandro and Duncan took me away from Ezekiel, while Izzy, Bridgette, Zoey and Dawn kneeled next to Ezekiel. Izzy glared at me.

"Why did you beat him up for something he didn't do? I was the one outside, and I wasn't watching you! I wanted to see the contestants from the latest season! And the fourth season, you didn't have to blow up your chance for the million! It was your choice!" And Brick had to restrain her from attacking me. Bridgette glared at me as well.

"And he was homeschooled his entire life! Who knows, maybe his father was an alcoholic who always said those kind of things about women?"

I felt bad. Not because they were yelling at me, but because they could be right, and I beat him up for nothing. Once the girls made sure Ezekiel wouldn't die, some kind of mechanical arm pushed the other contestants out. I sat next to Ezekiel, not even caring about the cameras watching.

"I'm sorry Ezekiel." I finally muttered loudly enough for anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry for beating you up for... Well no reason." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Youu knoww I don't think youu beat mee up because of mee. I think there was another thing you wanna geet off your chest. Ain't I right, eh?" He asked, as if reading my mind. I nodded, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sick of always being the bad guy. Last season I was the bad guy for what, falling for Vito, and therefore coming between Mike's and Zoey's relationship? Well sorry for trying to keep the only guy who ever seemed to care about me! And just because I didn't talk about my friendless childhood all the time doesn't mean I had the perfect life you all expected from me! Now you all hate me, because I'm who I am!" I wanted to say more but the sobbing prevented me from that.

I heard Ezekiel shuffle awkwardly next to me.

"Hey, I was - and probably still am hated by most of the contestants here. But you know, after season three finale, Izzy found me, and she even attempted to adopt me a few times," he chuckled at his memories,

"At first, it was just her and me. Then along came Eva, Noah and Bridgette. They taught me about different things. Bridgette taught me how to respect women, Noah taught me how not to take everything seriously and litteraly, Eva taught me that even the hardest person can have a heart. And Izzy... She taught me how to have fun and live my life. Together, they showed me everybody deserves a second chance. No matter how hard they beat you up, eh." I looked at him, and even though he was bleeding in several places, had bruisers, blues and scratches all over his face, he smiled at his attempt to be funny. I smiled back, and tackled him in a hug.

"Thanks Zeke."

"You're welcome Anne Maria."

"It's Anne for you." His smile got even wider.

"And now I believe I owe you. For beating you up. Plus I wanna thank you for forgiving me so," I kissed him. But this kiss wasn't forced like the first time. When we broke apart, he was blushing, and stammering. The doors unlocked as our seventh minute together passed. I helped him stand up and let him pass his arm over me in order not to loose balance. I walked with him till the infirmary, where I left him. Then, I headed to my room, before someone called me.

"Um... Anne? Can we... Erm... Talk for a moment?" I turned around and faced Zoey.

"Yes?" I crossed my arms over my chest, over my heart. She started shuffling her legs and scratching back of her head because of the nervousness.

"I wanted to... Apologize for being so horrible with you... I just thought you never liked Vito, but just tried to get between me and Mike... And I guess technically you and Vito were an "official" couple before Mike and me were, so technically I'm the one who got in between your relationship... And I'm sorry for assuming you were just an evil minx... Can you... Forgive me? Please?" She looked really sorry. I bit my lip, trying not to show how much she moved me, before nodding, and we shared an awkward hug. Then, I left her to get some sleep.

**Ok, I'll just hide in a corner... I really feel bad for writing something like this T^T**

**And sorry for all the drama here... But seriously, what did you expect? Though I feel bad for both Anne and Zeke... But they both got their happy (as happy as can get) endings so... :)**

**The next contestant is Amy! Please pick someone interesting with her! :D**


	3. Amy

**Cookieplzandthnx**

**Thanks for the cookie. I think Amy could go good with a hearse. (I kind of hated her)**

**Oh why did you hate her? You're welcome! ;)**

**Diamond toxic:**

**For Amy, do her and Rodney or her and beardo**

**Well, Beamy would be quite the interesting pairing. I suppose Rodmy could be quite interesting as well, but this chapter's IT couple is Mamy ;)**

**FrostQuests:**

**Please do Nizzy! Or Jock! Or both! This is a really cool idea! Please update soon!**

**I might do them ;)**

**Thanks!**

**Sorry I don't think this was 'soon'**

**The Abysswalker:**

**Put Amy with Heather, that would be interesting since their both pretty b***.**

**I like this idea. Unfortunately, you're the only one who requested Heamy**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever:**

**Amy and Beardo!**

**It would be quite the interesting pairing, I agree.**

**kutey8:**

**Wow, that was actually pretty deep. I'm impressed!**

**Okay, for Amy...Amy, Amy, Amy...hm...tough one...how about...OH I GOT ONE! She should kiss Harold! **

**Hehehehe...**

**Thanks! This means a lot to me :)**

**Oh man that would be HILARIOUS! XD**

**NerdyNightStocker:**

**I thought that Anne Maria and Ezekiel were in-character and I loved how you used this opportunity to give Anne Maria some closure! That character is always seen as a shallow sexpot in works and I'm sick of that.**

**Since I could see you doing wonders with Amy, I'd like to pick someone that would like her for her and maybe show off her softer side. I select Rodney.**

**Oh I needed this Anne closure. I always saw her as the character who was broken inside, but no one else seemed to notice because of the Zoke / Annito drama. And while most of the fans decided to hate on her for what, falling for a guy? And don't give me the 'Anne ruined the Zoke relationship' crap. Anne and Vito were together for longer than Mike and Zoey. Technically, we could say that Zoey ruined the Annito relationship. Oops, I better stop ranting.**

**About Rodmy, a lot of people wanted this couple, but please enlighten me. How could I show Amy's softer side if Rodney wouldn't be able to make a proper sentence? Don't worry though. I made a promise, this chapter will be deep as well. And I'll try my best to show Amy's softer side.**

**Fan:**

**Dawn and Cameron.**

**Oh yes, I love them!**

**KaylaBow:**

**Omg, do her with Rodney. Amy and Rodney I mean, and later on Jock and Nizzy? *Explodes with happiness* Great chappy too! EzekielxAnne Maria, did not see that coming!**

**Rodmy fan? ;D**

**I think I know your two OTPs right now ;) but it's awesome. Keep up your love for the fannon pairings! **

**FrostQuests:**

**I forgot to mention who you should do amy with. hmmm, Rodney! Or the Wizard dude whose name I forgot from season 6!**

**So Rodmy or Amnard? Cool! :3**

**turn forever you and me:**

**I say Scott would be an interesting choice for amy they'd proly bond and hate everybody together**

**Oh yes! I can see him ranting about Zoey, and her ranting about Sammy (or as she calls her, Samey) and then they would go like: you know, I like the way you think.**

**fan:**

**Rodney**

**Well, sorry, seems we'll have an mamy chapter :D**

**weeaboopunk:**

**amy and scarlett mayb ? :-0 they would prolly be evil together**

**Oh I could see a hot make out session between the two.**

**fanfiction lover:**

**I think you should see what happens when you get Amy and Rodney together. That would be so funny! Please!**

**Well sorry, maybe there will be Rodmy another time.**

**musictune:**

**Maybe Alejandro and Gwen when it is Gwen's turn? I'm sorry i'm just really interested in this couple atm.**

**Why are you sorry? Gwandro is an awesome couple ;)**

**FannonLover:**

**Well, since you asked me to think of the weirdest couple I can imagine... Max with Amy *evil laugh***

**Remember, it has to be deep. And show us a softer side of Amy's ;D**

**Yes! Thank you so much for requesting this pairing! (I hope it's not because I was telling you how funny they would be together? :p ) I'll keep to my word, don't worry.**

**TDILover:**

**Max and Amy, huh? I wanna see you getting out of this one :p**

**Sure. Challenge accepted stranger.**

**INeedAnAccount:**

**Amy and Max! The evil couple! ;)**

**Sure, Mamy might be the evil couple. **

**Scax is the eeveel couple ;)**

**I'm a fan:**

**I can see you do wonders with Max and Amy. Please, do them!**

**Sure! :D**

**SingingUnderMyRo:**

**Yeah! Please make Amy kiss Max!**

**You hate them as individuals? Or want some unexcpected couples?**

**LadyFalcon:**

**Amy and Max please!**

**Sure! :3**

**YouScared?:**

**Max and Amy sound cool together!**

**They so do ;)  
>Also, is your nickname an Asking Alexandria song reference?<strong>

**Now without further ado, on with the story!  
><strong>Amy's P.O.V

When I woke up this morning, I was glad we could sleep the whole day yesterday to get rid of the jet lag. When I woke up, I was ready to order Samey around, when I remembered. _We had separated rooms_. I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest.  
>"Ugh, I'm sure she's still sleeping or lying in the bed. She's too lazy to do anything." I grumbled, before changing, then heading down to eat breakfast.<br>"You know, it's nice to eat something better than what she picked up from the ground. Ugh, I was eating something with Samey's germs on it. Ew!" I shuddered, eating next to Scarlett. She raised an eyebrow at me  
>"You two are sisters. I know for a fact that you two share both of your parents, so you two have the same germs-" I cut her off before she could start getting all smart on me.<p>

"Ugh whatever." After the breakfast, we all gathered around in a room where stood a table with a jar on top of it. I stood next to Samey  
>"Look, now you better move your lazy ass, and pretend to be me." I whispered threateningly into her ear. She slumped a little with a small sigh of defeat.<br>"Amy!" A blonde woman, whom I recognized as Blaineley yelled when she walked into the room.

"Now go." I whispered into Samey's ear, before slightly pushing her forward.

"Ey, wait a minute. It's not Amy!" The gigantic freak also known as Jasmine yelled. I cursed her under my breath. Of course she would recognize Samey. She, along with Scarlett, seemed to be the only ones who could tell us apart. I groaned as Samey hugged her gigantic slave, thanking her in the process. I took a few steps forward, then stopped, not wanting to do it. Blaineley pushed me towards the jar.

"I believe you know the rules. You and the chosen person have to kiss, and spend seven minutes in that room." She pointed across the room. However, I couldn't care less. I was too irritated. Before, Samey would pretend to be till the end. I growled, before picking up the first paper I saw.

"Max." I seethed out, crumpling the paper, and throwing it away. Today was turning out to be the worst day ever. The small, purple-haired freak groaned as he passed me.

"You couldn't choose another name, could you?" He asked annoyed.

"I want this even less than you." I replied with the same tone. Soon enough we were sitting down in the room, turned away one from another, our arms crossed over our chest. I was pretty sure both of us had the same expression of anger, disgust and annoyance.

"Nothing of this would happen if Samey just would've taken my place. We all know she wants to be just like me in the end, so why shouldn't she pretend now? Ugh, having a sister is the worst thing that ever happened to me!" I yelled the last part out.

"Oh tell me about it. Though I'm sure _your_ sister isn't convinced that you have a crush on your sidekick." Max told me. I could feel him turning around to face me. There was a second of silence before he gasped.

"Oh right. Your sister _is_ your sidekick. It would be quite awkward if she was convinced you have a crush on her." He added. I looked at him, a mix of shock and disgust on my face.

"First of all, ew! I don't have a crush on my sister! Second of all, you don't have a crush on Scarlett? But you two spent _all_ of your time on the island together." He shrugged.

"I don't have a crush on Scarlett. She probably does, but I'm hardly to blame." He boasted, while I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

~Confessional Cam~

Amy: Well, the only logical explanation would be to say that Scarlett has a crush on Max... She fell low.

Max: I'm hardly to blame if Scarlett likes the bad boys. Plus, I am irresistible *smirks smugly*

Scarlett: *face palms and groans* Why?

~Confessional Cam~

"Pfft, whatever. At least you're not the bad guy in your family." Max glared at me.

"Of course I am! I'm the most evil person anyone has ever met or seen! And-" I glared at him, shushing him efficiently.

"That's not what I meant! What I meant is that everybody loves Samey. She lets out a few whimpers and sobs, and there it is, she's the angel. Whenever I talk with someone, all they say is 'your sister is so nice... I envy you! I'm sure she's an awesome sister.' Seriously, the only reason why I bully her so much is because she keeps on stealing everyone's love. Now, my mom always says she's lucky to have such a _good, nice, hard-working, sweet _daughter that Samey is. It's as if she'd forgotten me! And look, she shed a few tears, and now she has Jasmine, Shawn, and a few other people on her side. And I'm the monster. Why? Because I envy her. I envy every little inch of her. She is perfect, because even if I'm the popular one, she's the one with real friends, she's the one whom our mother loves the most. She's the better one." I didn't realize a tear dropped on my cheek during my rant, until Max uncertainly wiped it off with his thumb.

"She always complains about how our mother compares her to me, but she doesn't have it with every single person she talks to! I'm sure you'd bully your sister if she did the same." I glared at Max, who now seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah I would bully her." He agreed after a moment. I looked at him shocked.

"Wait, you really would?" My voice sounded hopeful. Could this be true? Was Max understanding me? No, it seemed too good to be true.

"Or are you just saying what I want to hear?" I finished, looking him in the eye. His eye twitched nervously, but he kept my gaze.

"I really would." A small smile graced my lips as I hugged him.

"Finally someone who understands." I breathed a sigh of relief. I could feel Max's body stiffen at the contact of our bodies, and I was aware he wasn't hugging back, but I could care less. A voice interrupted our 'moment'.

"Eh, it's not that you're not adorable or anything, but you guys have to kiss. Unless you want to spend the whole day here." Blaineley's voice was sarcastic at the beginning and then it was warning. I pulled away from Max. We looked at each other in discomfort, before closing our eyes and slowly leaning in. Our lips hardly touched when we pulled away.

"Aaaahhh! I feel as if I kissed my sister!" Max jumped onto his feet, and started running around the room in circles while yelling for water. I was sitting there, coughing, hoping to cough all of Max's germs away from my mouth. Once we could open the doors, we both bolted towards the bathroom. I vomited, before cleaning my mouth with some water.

"Ugh, I still feel his lips on mine. Gross." I shuddered, walking out of the toilet.

**Hey guys! So, how many of you expected this to be a Max/Amy chapter? I think that both Amy and Max were OOC in this chapter :/**

**But other than me, what did you think of this interaction? Was it good enough? And was it 'deep'? I'm not sure if we saw Amy's 'softer side', but we got her side of the story. It has to count for something, no?**

**Also, next one is B, so please tell me who do you want to see him with?**

**(Personally, I'd pick Scarlett).**


End file.
